Ch. 273 - The Cave Haven
Ch. 272 - The Retreat Ch. 274 - Lebanon Warps CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Another Ally Travel to Through the Hourglasses Find 12 hidden objects in Through the Hourglasses 2. On the Rocks Place 4 Rune Tree in the Garden 3. Anomaly Bait Travel to Magical Gardens Paradox Find 6 differences in Magical Gardens Paradox 4. My Precious Have 3 Gold Nuggets in the Garden Upgrade 1 Rune Tree to Level 2 5. Off the Grid Return to Time Machine Hangar Find 12 hidden objects in Time Machine Hangar 6. Rude or Not Travel to Jungle Dragon Egg Paradox Find 6 differences in Jungle Dragon Egg Paradox 7. Life Goes On Return to Time Vaults Find 12 hidden objects in Time Vaults 8. Coming Clean Travel to Building the Gruardian Find 12 hidden objects in Building the Guardian. 9. The Last Favor Travel to The Red Huntress Time Loop Match 12 details in The Red Huntress Time Loop 10. From the Mines Upgrade 1 Gold Nuggets to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rune Tree to Level 3 11. Safe and Sound Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 273 scenes Have 1 Istalnd of the Lost in theGarden 12. Complete the Water Lilies Collection Collect the Pool of Lilies and place it in your Garden. 13. Lost and Not Found Upgrade 1 Island of the Lost to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Gold Nuggets to Level 3 14. Islets of Enigma Upgrade 1 island of the Lost to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Island of the Lost to Level 5 15. Build the Zion City Complete the Zion City Wonder 16. The Protected City Upgrade the Zion City to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Through the Hourglass Earn 2 stars in Through the Hourglass! 3 Star Building the Guardian Earn 3 stars in Building the Guardian! 3 Star The Red Huntress Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Red Huntress Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 273 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 273 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 273 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Another Ally Ch.273/S.1 - Through the Hourglasses I was expecting you, Agent. Drop the formalities, please. I'm not a Time Society member now. You must be having a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I can't answer them all. This is the Cave City of Zion - a place which isn't easy to locate on the timeline. Which is why I chose it to hide my son away from everyone else, after the events at Pompeii. You are the only one who knows the motivations behind my actions. I'd like one more Time Society member to be aware of the same. No, not Eleanor. I'm referring to Quincy. Could you please ask him to meet me here? These are the coordinates to the place where I'll be waiting for him. Quest:Anomaly Bait Ch.273/S.2 - Magical Gardens Paradox I'm going to borrow you for a while. Help me with a Paradox at Olympus Gardens and I'll get you two tickets for the opera. Since our major foe has been successfully thrown out of the timeline, things will be quieter from now. Oh, I was talking about Verne... and not Alistair. There are whispers in the Time Manor on the Senior Council considering fresh faces to replace Alistair. Now, Alistair and I had our own share of fights and disagreements. But I still regard himas a top-class Agent. There won't be any immediate replacement. However, don't be surprised if a now member joins us in the near future. Quest:Off the Grid Ch.265/S.3 - Time Machine Hangar You spoke to Alistair? Where is he now? That was... too loud... wasn't it? Why me? He sould be speaking with Eleanor. She is the one who is hurt the most. Show me the coordinates. Oh, and you're my word. I won't inform anyone else. This is strange. But *strange* is normal in our line of work. These coordinates lead to point in space and time where nothing exists. Is Alistair toying with me? Or has he found the perfect place which is literally *off the grid*? Quest:Rude or Not Ch.273/S.3 - Jungle Dragon Egg Paradox The show must go no. Whether we have closure on the topic of Alistair of not, our roles and responsibilities remain the same. I've a Paradox to look into. So if there is nothing else to keep you occupied, you can help me with it. Megan would've been a good choice, given her familiarity with this sector. But you really don't get what you want these days. Do you really have to be rude to my colleague, Eleanor? I wasn't being rude to anyone. I was... I was thinking out loud. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a bit distracted and cranky these days. Quest:Life Goes No Ch.265/S.1 - Time Vaults Eleanor will be fine. It's going to take a while to sink in. But she'll be back to her usual self after some days. So what do we do now Megan, given that we don't have a villain to fight with? We can choose to go looking for one, if you are that eager to get punched on the nose again, Enrique. I don't mind a punch on the nose, if I get to do the same to the baddie. Haha! Or we can try to give Borgsworth his voice back. Hmm... Borgsworth's voice. That's not going to look bad on my list of tasks for the month. Quest:Coming Clean Ch.273/S.4 - Building the Guardian Where is Alistair? This is the place indicated by the coordinates. Now, where is he? Have you been waiting for a long time, Quincy? Tell me everything, Alistair. Tell me everything from the very beginning. Hmm... so you have a son who you never told anyone of us about and you did all this to save him. And to erase Verne from our lives. Senior Council wouldn't have given my son's life the importance deserved. I had no other choice, Quincy. That's true. So what do you want from me now? It isn't any easy favor to do. Even if it's for AListair. Anyway, he has asked you to stay back for a while for a quick briefing. Quest:The Last Favor Ch.273/S.5 - The Red Huntress Time Loop I'm glad that Quincy understood me. So here's where I need your help. The citizens of Zion offered to help and it's my dity to keep them and my son safe. They are my allies and not the Time Society's. So I don't want them to come in the line of fire. So I've to ensure that the Time Society never finds a reason to come here. Here's the plan. You and Quincy will trigger, investigate and resolve Time Loops, Time Warps and Paradoxes in this sector. A systematic triggering which can be contained by all three of us. Once those anomalies are fixed, this place will never be on the scanners. Will you help me, Agent? I have convinced Quincy to be a part of this. Think of it as the last favor I'll ever ask. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 273